


И пришел паук

by tenkosh



Series: тексты R — NC-21 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Auror Harry Potter, Don't copy to another site, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: Ты вручил мне папку и сказал: «Рон, дружище, Драко обратился в аврорат, мы точно должны взять это дело». Конечно, я согласился, черт, я был уверен, что это какая-то ерунда, а ты просто хочешь встретиться с бывшим. Ты не сказал, что это дело про пауков-убийц!





	И пришел паук

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторые идеи взяты из серии «Арахниды в Соединённом Королевстве» сериала «Доктор Кто»; UST; постхог

По ночам большой парк рядом со строящимся торговым центром напоминал Запретный лес, и с каждым днем сходство только усиливалось. Раньше Драко был уверен, что это просто фантазии: на луну вдали воют собаки, ухают обычные почтовые совы, шумит и колышет куст ветер, а странные тени и отблески — просто странные тени и отблески. Драко повторял себе, что легенды о казнях и захоронениях темномагических артефактов на этой земле — детские страшилки. Как и новости о том, что в округе стали часто пропадать собаки.

А потом Драко нашел труп.

Чуть вдали мигал желтый фонарь, скрипели ветки старого дуба, и Драко старался не замечать этот звук, пока шел по тропинке через парк. Проходя мимо дерева, он краем глаза зацепился за большое светлое пятно и остановился. Драко часто видел такие сцены на иллюстрациях в старых книгах о ведьмах: их вздергивали на дубах, и потом белые трупы покачивались в петлях на ветру посреди поляны или над дорогой. В реальности труп висел довольно высоко в листве и близко к стволу, ничего не стоило пройти мимо, не заметив или не обратив внимания на странный огромный кокон.

Минуту Драко разглядывал его с земли: стоило сразу вызвать дезинфекторов? Или это нормальное природное явление? Драко предпочитал любить природу издалека, особенно ту ее часть, где были огромные коконы, острые клыки, яд и крепкие когти, поэтому понятия не имел, что можно и нельзя найти в диком парке. Мог ли кокон оказаться чем-то вроде осиного гнезда? Тогда, конечно, стоило держаться от него подальше и точно не трогать.

Драко поднял палочку с «Люмосом», и тогда под тонкими шелковыми нитями начали выделяться очертания человека. Быстро опустив кокон вниз с помощью заклинания, Драко разрезал нити там, где находилась голова, и увидел застывшее в гримасе ужаса лицо своего помощника. Открытый рот забился паутиной, кожа посерела, сухие глаза стали мутными и потемнели. Драко не видел трупов несколько лет, с самой войны (теперь у него была безопасная работа!), но еще прекрасно помнил, как выглядела смерть.

Он отступил, и под ногой что-то тихо хрустнуло. Направив вниз палочку, Драко смог рассмотреть раздавленную шкуру паука. Огромного паука размером с пушистого жирного кота.

***

— И потом ты сразу вызвал авроров? — уточнил Гарри.

— Да.

— Если ты уверен, что ничего не забыл, и все было точно, как ты описал, то подпиши здесь, — Гарри развернул пергамент и протянул Драко перо — на секунду они соприкоснулись пальцами.

— Ну, может, чуть менее драматично… Но факты совпадают, — подтвердил Драко и замолчал, перечитывая документ, прежде чем поставить подпись.

Драко никогда не расписывался, не прочитав все до последней строчки: обычно говорил, что богатые и знаменитые люди не могут себе такого позволить, даже если это задерживало всех и вызывало неловкость. Работа в большой компании, наверняка состоящей из бюрократии процентов на восемьдесят, не могла исправить эту его часть, но Гарри даже нравилось.

Драко изменился во многих мелочах: теперь одевался немного в другом, более современном, стиле, добавлял в речь непривычные американские слова и выглядел старше. Словно стал крепче, серьезнее, взрослее. Черты лица еще сильнее заострились, а вот из движений пропала подростковая неловкость и угловатость — при последней встрече Гарри и Драко еще были очень молодыми, хотя и прошли войну.

И несмотря на все поверхностные изменения, в каждом действии и взгляде Гарри видел все того же Драко, с которым расстался три года назад. Поставив подпись, Драко поднял голову, и несколько секунд они с Гарри смотрели друг на друга.

— Теперь тебе надо пойти к Робардсу, чтобы он поставил печать, — Гарри вздрогнул из-за неожиданного голоса Рона, но затем кивнул.

— Это необходимо, — подтвердил Гарри с извиняющимся видом. — Миссис Уоррел, его помощница, сидит на четвертом этаже. Она расскажет, что нужно делать.

— В Британии ничего не меняется, — весело хмыкнул Драко, и Гарри не мог не улыбаться, пока он собирал вещи.

Конечно, Гарри совсем не так представлял их первую встречу спустя три года. Сначала, когда Гарри только услышал слухи о возвращении Драко, он надеялся, что будет почти свидание: Драко зайдет в гости выпить кофе и поболтать или хотя бы позовет в кафе. Но время шло, он не выходил на связь, а Гарри не хотел навязываться и придумал для этого кучу оправданий: наверняка у Драко дела, от которых лучше не отвлекать, или, может, он совсем «переболел» старыми чувствами, в отличие от Гарри, — завел абсолютно новую жизнь, в которой нет места старой влюбленности. Тогда Гарри начал представлять, как они с Драко столкнутся где-нибудь на большом приеме в министерстве, на каком-нибудь благотворительном вечере, где все наконец-то прояснится. Гарри даже стал внимательнее выбирать одежду на такие мероприятия.

Но каждый раз не везло: когда Гарри приходил куда-то, там никогда не было Драко. А когда прийти не удавалось из-за дежурства или других дел, обязательно всплывали колдографии или просто слухи, подтверждающие, что Гарри снова его упустил.

— Ты во что меня втянул? — громко возмутился Рон, как только за Драко закрылась дверь.

Гарри бы с радостью еще немного поразмышлял о встрече с Драко, но Рон явно был настроен поговорить сейчас же.

— Я же дал тебе дело, чтобы ты прочитал.

— Да что ты мне дал? Ты вручил мне папку и сказал: «Рон, дружище, Драко обратился в аврорат, мы точно должны взять это дело». Конечно, я согласился, черт, я был уверен, что это какая-то ерунда, а ты просто хочешь встретиться с бывшим.

Гарри не нравилось слово «бывший». Оно ассоциировалось с чем-то неприятным: болезненными разрывами, изменами, взаимным презрением. У них с Драко ничего такого не происходило.

Они начали встречаться вскоре после того, как закончились все суды над Малфоями, и были вместе почти год. Гарри поступил в аврорат, Драко, после того, как уехали родители, приводил в порядок дела: ремонтировал мэнор, разбирался со счетами. Итоги оказались неутешительные: за время войны, судов и ремонта больше половины сбережений растратили. Сумма в Гринготтсе оставалась внушительной для любого другого волшебника, но, как объяснял Драко, ее бы не хватило, чтобы долго содержать огромное поместье и поддерживать привычный уровень трат. Если не хотелось продавать (или забрасывать) мэнор, то требовалось не просто использовать семейный капитал, но и зарабатывать.

Что светило в Британии даже оправданному Пожирателю смерти сразу после войны? Разве что пост профессора зельеварения в Хогвартсе. Точно не уровень Драко Малфоя.

Когда в Америке появилось подходящее место директора по развитию крупной сети торговых центров, Драко тут же принял предложение, вложил часть сбережений в компанию и выкупил какой-то процент акций. Гарри не мог на него злиться или обижаться: в Америке у Драко были перспективы и возможности, а в Британии даже незнакомые люди косились на улице и регулярно присылали громовещатели, ему не предлагали работу, мэнор стоял тихий и почти пустой. Год отношений с Гарри — явно не тот срок, чтобы соглашаться на такие условия жизни ради того, чтобы быть вместе.

Конечно, уехать за Драко в Америку Гарри тоже не мог. Он уже почти закончил академию авроров, практически все его друзья и близкие жили в Британии, здесь его уважали и ценили, хотя иногда общественная любовь и казалась навязчивой. Тут у Гарри была уверенность в будущем.

Они расстались друзьями, решив не мучиться и не играть в отношения на расстоянии неопределенный (возможно, бесконечный) срок, хотя пообещали сохранить теплые чувства и при необходимости приходить друг другу на помощь. Они не писали длинных писем, но Гарри два раза в год (на Рождество и день рождения Драко) отправлял открытки. Ни разу за три года не получал ответ, и иногда Гарри ужасно злился на это, был согласен даже на то, чтобы Драко попросил больше никогда ему не писать, лишь бы перестал безразлично игнорировать поздравления. Но Гарри старался на этом не зацикливаться. Может быть, Драко получал слишком много открыток, поэтому просто не успевал отвечать всем. Гарри ведь тоже не справлялся со своей основной почтой.

— Это гребаные пауки! — продолжил Рон, не получив ответа. — Я думал, кто-то просто хочет убить Малфоя или вроде того! Я бы прекрасно понял это желание! Но это огромные пауки-убийцы!

— Может, пауки еще окажутся ни при чем, — Гарри и сам понимал, как неубедительно это звучало.

— О, да! У нас ведь каждый второй маньяк так работает: разбрасывает везде кожу пауков, подвешивает жертву в коконе из тонкой паутины и высасывает из тела все соки.

— Вдруг это хитроумный план, чтобы отвести подозрения? Пока никакие версии нельзя исключать.

Рон скривился и раздраженно отмахнулся от Гарри.

— Может, вы вдвоем с Малфоем и будете разбираться с этими планами? Ты же ради него все это затеял, вот и наслаждайся.

Гарри бы с радостью согласился, но все-таки в деле нужно было видеть не только возможность встретиться с Драко. Он понимал, что влез сам и втянул Рона во что-то странное и опасное, и к этому стоило отнестись очень серьезно.

— Мне правда нужна твоя помощь с этим, — серьезно сказал Гарри. — Но я обещаю держать тебя как можно дальше от пауков-убийц.

То, что Гарри согласился с существованием пауков-убийц, Рона, очевидно, совершенно не обрадовало. Так что, похоже, он еще решал, стоит ли успокоиться, когда дверь открылась и вошла Гермиона.

— Кому тут нужна помощь?

***

Гермиона спустилась в кабинет к Гарри и Рону сразу, как только услышала про появление Драко в аврорате. Гарри пересказал ей всю суть дела, изредка прерываясь, чтобы Рон мог вставить комментарии: о том, как он ненавидит пауков, пауков-убийц, Гарри (за то, что втянул их в это), Драко (из-за которого Гарри втянул их в это), отношения Гарри и Драко (давно нужно было отправить сову и поговорить, а не страдать, как на старших курсах), а потом снова пауков.

— По идее с делом про огромных пауков должны разбираться в отделе магических популяций. Но как только появляются человеческие жертвы, сразу подключают аврорат, — закончил Гарри.

— Эти умники из отдела говорят, что результаты будут через два дня, им надо проверить шкуру паука и изучить парк, — добавил Рон. — У нас тут вообще-то человек умер. Работать надо, а нет никакой информации!

— Можем получить консультацию у какого-нибудь магозоолога не из министерства, — предложила Гермиона.

— Хагрид?

На несколько секунд воцарилось неловкое молчание. Наверное, Рон и Гермиона представляли то же, что и Гарри: с какими восторгом и дружелюбием Хагрид бы отреагировал на огромных пауков. Наверняка он скажет, что пауки не могли убить человека. А если и могли, то точно не со зла.

— Два дня — не такой уж большой срок, — все-таки высказался Гарри, прерывая неуютную тишину. — Проработаем пока другие версии. Нас же именно для этого подключили.

Рон облегченно выдохнул, но тут в дверь постучали — вернулся Драко.

— Я получил подпись, — сообщил он и махнул пергаментом. — О, миссис Уизли, какая встреча.

— Грейнджер. Я оставила свою фамилию.

Рон привычно надулся, а Гарри все-таки ожил, хотя хотелось просто смотреть на Драко — бесконечно любоваться, не веря, что он снова рядом, а не на другой стороне планеты.

— Эм… Нам нужно завтра встретиться, чтобы обсудить версии.

— Разумеется, — кивнул Драко. — Обязательно здесь, или можем сходить куда-нибудь? Ко мне?

Гарри мечтал снова получить такое предложение, но точно в абсолютно других условиях.

— Можно к тебе, если ты не против. Где-то после обеда.

— В четыре будет нормально?

Гарри кивнул. Драко выглядел абсолютно уверенным, невозмутимым и таким взрослым — на его фоне Гарри чувствовал себя так, будто не вырос, а остался неловким влюбленным подростком.

— Тогда я могу идти? Мне пора бежать, нужно успеть позвонить в офис в Исландии и объяснить, почему нам пока не нужна вторая партия материалов. И в Нью-Йорк надо отчитаться до их обеда, — Драко быстро взглянул на наручные часы, которые три года назад Гарри даже не мог на нем представить.

— Конечно. До завтра.

— Увидимся.

Дверь за Драко закрылась, и несколько секунд они сидели в тишине.

— Как же ты попал, Гарри, — вздохнула Гермиона и захлопнула папку с делом.

***

— Ты один? — удивился Драко, когда открыл дверь.

Стоявший на пороге Гарри, похоже, смутился. Удивительно, но даже работа в аврорате не смогла его изменить: он казался по-прежнему очаровательным, неуверенно улыбался, смущался из-за мелочей и старался избегать лишнего внимания. Впрочем, возможно, все это было только в глазах Драко. Он почему-то ожидал, что в Лондоне все изменилось за три года, что Гарри стал другим, — но казалось, будто в Америке время летело быстрее, а в Британии прошло не больше пары недель. Успели открыться несколько новых кафе, кто-то из друзей сменил работу и нашел новые отношения (но не Гарри, насколько Драко смог узнать). Ощущение появлялось такое, словно в комнате переставили мебель вместо того, чтобы сделать ремонт.

Казалось, будто Драко съездил в отпуск и вернулся — и Гарри смотрел на него так же, как при расставании.

— Принимать показания обязательно нужно вдвоем, так что вчера Рон был с нами, — ответил Гарри. — А для обсуждения версий нет строгих правил.

Поэтому сегодня они остались наедине. Впервые за три года.

Драко провел Гарри к Золотой гостиной, в которой за века не осталось практически ничего золотого — только желтые узоры на лепнине на потолке. Гарри, кажется, до сих пор прекрасно помнил расположение всех комнат и их вид. В год их отношений Драко еще заканчивал ремонт (или скорее руководство ремонтом), превращая поместье, серое и разваливающееся после войны, почти в настоящий дворец, и Гарри иногда в этом помогал.

Малфой-мэнор не знал большого ремонта десятилетиями и сильно преобразился — по сравнению не только с тусклым военным видом, но и с тем, каким Драко помнил его из детства. Под древними слоями пыли стены оказались удивительно светлыми.

Домовик разлил чай, Драко и Гарри перекинулись парой фраз, прежде чем все-таки приступить к делу:

— Ты допускаешь, что это могло быть спланированное убийство? — спросил Гарри, установив самопишущее перо над планшетом.

— А разве это не должны были спрашивать еще вчера? Вдруг я тоже в опасности?

— Если нет оснований думать, что произошло убийство и заявителю тоже что-то угрожает, то такие вопросы откладываются на следующий день, — ответил Гарри заученной фразой. — Для многих найти труп — это очень большой шок, поэтому не все сразу могут трезво мыслить, лучше дать человеку отдохнуть, когда есть возможность. Сейчас основной кажется версия о том, что твоего помощника убили пауки, у нас это считается несчастным случаем, и ты сам не предполагал в разговоре, что это может быть убийством. Так что ты думаешь?

— Думаю, что это могло быть убийство, — кивнул Драко и сделал глоток чая из тонкой фарфоровой чашки.

— У мистера Фогги были враги?

Несколько секунд Драко молча смотрел на замершее самопишущее перо.

— Обычно в этом случае говорят что-то вроде: о, нет, он казался таким добрым и милым человеком, все его любили, — подсказал Гарри.

Драко фыркнул. Он плохо знал Фогги (иначе бы, наверное, не смог относиться к смерти так легко), но слышал о нем достаточно, чтобы ответить на вопросы аврората.

— Фогги был отличным помощником, но я могу придумать десятки причин для убийства. Он имел двух любовниц и очень много работал, чтобы закрыть какие-то свои долги. Или он мог просто подвернуться под руку. Есть группа активистов, они против того, чтобы торговый центр строили на древней могиле. Я вот вообще не верю, что эта могила существует, и не горю желанием проверять, но некоторые настроены радикально. Я получал пару угроз…

— Ты получал угрозы, но не сказал мне?

Кажется, они оба почувствовали себя очень неловко. Гарри уткнулся в чашку с чаем.

— Или, может, кто-то пытался добраться до меня или кого-то другого, но ошибся, — смущенно продолжил Драко. — Это вряд ли, но даже через столько лет могут найтись ненормальные, которые захотят за что-нибудь отомстить.

Три года назад на Драко часто косились на улицах, он слышал шепотки за спиной — Пожиратель смерти, Малфой, ублюдок. Теперь, похоже, на него смотрели, потому что принимали за американца, а про его прошлое посторонние не вспоминали. Почти как в Америке, где о Темном лорде большинство даже не слышало. В Америке вообще мало интересовались зарубежными новостями, если они не касались русских мозгошмыгов.

— И ты думаешь, кто-то мог подкинуть паука или полностью сымитировать такое убийство? — уточнил Гарри.

Драко неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Наверное, эти активисты могли подбросить пауков, чтобы местность не прошла проверку и стройку закрыли.

Если не считать довольно мрачную тему для разговора, этот вечер напоминал то время, когда Гарри и Драко встречались. Так же пили чай, болтали, валялись на диване, рассматривая узоры на потолке (взгляд Драко постоянно цеплялся за одну линию, на которой маляры спутали цвета, но руки до сих пор не дошли перекрасить). Правда, тогда такие встречи обычно заканчивались сексом, а сегодня предстояло довольствоваться только разговором.

***

— У тебя гости? — удивленно спросила Панси.

Драко удивленно вскинул бровь — когда прекратил зевать — и только потом заметил пустые чашки на столе.

— Нет, — он покачал головой. — Я вчера отправил всех домовиков спать и сказал, что сам уберу, но было поздно, так что я забыл. Или забил.

— У тебя кто-то оставался ночью?

Панси обернулась с чашкой в руках, и Драко поежился под ее горящим взглядом.

— Вчера заходил аврор Поттер, и мы до вечера обсуждали дело. Только дело.

— «Аврор Поттер»? — скептически переспросила Панси. — «Только дело»? Зачем ты вообще пригласил его к себе? Пообсуждали бы дело в аврорате.

— А это тебя уже не касается, — резко ответил Драко.

Он забрал у Панси чашку и поставил ее обратно на поднос, чтобы наконец-то убрать со стола. Панси, впрочем, последовала за ним на кухню.

— Драко, он не ответил ни на одно твое письмо, он…

— Я написал всего два письма, не говори так, будто я заваливал его совами, — прервал Драко. — И второе я отправил, потому что первое могло потеряться. Вдруг я перелетел Атлантику раньше почты? Как вообще доставляют письма на такие расстояния? Точно не совами.

Панси демонстративно закатила глаза.

— Я все это уже слышала, и это до сих пор не имеет значения. Ты написал ему о своем возвращении, предложил встретиться, а он тебя проигнорировал. Оба раза! И раз ты до сих пор ничего не сказал об этом, то он не извинился вчера. Я права?

— Я не заговаривал об этом. Было бы неловко и унизительно.

На кухне Драко начал переставлять посуду с подноса по местам, угрюмо хмурясь. Панси разбудила его неожиданно, но Драко все-таки проснулся в хорошем настроении, а теперь оно стремительно портилось. Вчера целый вечер наедине с Гарри, казалось, прошел отлично. Драко не задумывался о тех двух письмах и о расставании с Гарри, а просто наслаждался моментом — снова они вместе обсуждали что-то, строили теории, разговаривали и шутили, как и три года назад. Вероятно, ненадолго Драко и правда показалось, что их прежние отношения еще можно вернуть.

— Драко, — он почувствовал руку Панси на своей спине, а ее голос зазвучал мягче, — ты же знаешь, что я хочу для тебя только лучшего. Мне больно видеть, как ты делаешь ошибку, он же показал тебе, что не хочет возвращать отношения. А раз не хочет, то и не надо. Ты найдешь кого-нибудь получше.

— Я не хочу искать никого получше, мне нужно сосредоточиться на работе. Моего помощника убили огромные пауки, и из-за этого заморозили строительство — мне вообще сейчас не до отношений!

— Но раз строительство заморозили, то над чем ты собираешься работать? — с сомнением уточнила Панси. — Ты же не собираешься сам расследовать дело? Оставь это профессионалам, Драко.

Он недовольно поморщился. Вообще-то Драко и правда понятия не имел, что собирается делать.

— Давай сходим в клуб вечером? — предложила Пэнси. — Я иду с Блейзом и Гойлом, тебя тоже захватим. Может, найдешь себе кого-нибудь. Говорят, Нотт снова свободен, и он тоже будет.

— Не надо лезть в мою личную жизнь, — раздраженно ответил Драко.

По всему дому пронеслась мелодия дверного звонка, не дав Драко добавить что-то более грубое.

— Драко, тебе надо забыть про Поттера, — продолжала убеждать его Панси на пути к главному входу.

— Я сам буду решать, кого и когда мне забывать.

Драко сам не понимал, на что именно так злился. Панси была права — и он злился на нее. Гарри не отвечал на его письма — и на него Драко тоже злился. После вчерашнего вечера он вспомнил все старые чувства и захотел вернуть прежние отношения — и злился за это уже на себя.

— Пообещай, что пойдешь с нами в клуб.

Драко промолчал.

— Ты обязательно встретишь кого-нибудь.

Драко ускорил шаг, но Панси ловко перепрыгивала через ступеньки, нагоняя его.

— Не нужно зацикливаться на Поттере!

Драко распахнул входную дверь и уставился на Гарри, замершего на пороге. И решил, что будет зацикливаться, на ком захочет — назло Панси, Гарри и себе.

Секунду они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом Драко быстро сделал шаг, пока не успел передумать, и поцеловал Гарри в губы — настойчиво и глубоко, просовывая язык ему в рот. Драко целовал так, как фантазировал об этом три года и как делал это раньше. Гарри на удивление охотно отвечал и еще прекрасно помнил, от каких движений его губ у Драко подкашивались колени.

Гарри зарылся пальцами в волосы Драко, придерживая его голову, еще сильнее углубляя развязный влажный поцелуй, и Драко, не оборачиваясь, захлопнул за собой дверь, оставаясь на крыльце вдвоем с Гарри.

И через секунду Драко отстранился.

Гарри тяжело дышал и смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами с немного расширенными зрачками.

— Драко, знаешь... Я давно хотел сказать тебе... Я до сих пор... — Гарри запнулся, когда Драко наклонился, чтобы поднять с пола упавший пергамент.

— А это что?

— Приказ. Робардс сказал, чтобы я осмотрел парк, — растерянно ответил Гарри.

Дверь открылась, и вышла Панси, недовольно скривив губы.

— Значит, в клуб не идешь?

— Как видишь, я занят, — Драко помахал пергаментом с приказом.

— Ну, ладно. Завтра вечером мы идем в «Килларни», это новый паб. Туда тебя точно возьмем с собой. Пока-пока!

Панси аппарировала с крыльца.

Драко старался особо не смотреть на Гарри. Он пока не жалел о том, что сделал, но все-таки ощущал себя неловко. Не хотелось открыто ничего обсуждать, признаваться в своих чувствах, выслушивать, вероятно, вежливые объяснения и мягкий отказ. Лучше было просто сделать вид, что ничего не произошло.

— Уизли с нами? — уточнил Драко.

— В каком-то смысле, — уклончиво ответил Гарри и протянул руку. — Аппарируем?

***

Думать о чем-то, кроме поцелуя, было сложно, но Драко так демонстративно игнорировал тему, что пришлось смириться и сосредоточиться на работе. Да и сейчас не оставалось времени обсуждать личную жизнь, стоило дождаться подходящего момента, когда они останутся наедине.

Они аппарировали и оказались между парком и огороженным пустырем, на котором и должны были возвести торговый центр. Как понял Гарри из новостей, планов и объяснений Драко, сносить парк никто не думал (хотя и такие слухи гуляли), но его собирались привести в порядок: облагородить, проложить нормальные дорожки, сделать фонтан и скамейки и, разумеется, установить разные ларьки со сладостями, кукурузой и развлечениями. Территория парка принадлежала компании и входила в план работ, поэтому из-за любых проблем на ней все строительство могли приостановить.

В воздухе сначала мелькнул рыжий вихрь, а потом рядом с Гарри и Драко появился Чарли Уизли.

— О, вы уже здесь! Привет, парни.

— Мы тоже только прибыли, — ответил Гарри, а затем вспомнил о вежливости: — Драко, это Чарли Уизли. Чарли, это Драко Малфой. Кажется, вы раньше не встречались.

— Наслышан о вас, — радостно поделился Чарли, пожимая Драко руку.

С любым другим человеком Гарри бы напрягся после такой фразы (о чем он там наслышан? Пожиратели смерти, высокомерные чистокровные Малфои, соперничество с Гарри в школе?), но сейчас оставался спокоен. Чарли не любил двойное дно в разговорах, сам предпочитал говорить прямо и просто, чтобы не усложнять жизнь себе и другим. И без намеков у него было полно забот.

Да и драконы вряд ли понимали иносказания.

— Чарли сейчас в отпуске, ненадолго приехал к родителям и согласился нам помочь, — объяснил Гарри. — Он магозоолог, хотя специализируется на драконах. Но я решил, что нам не помешает взгляд того, кто что-нибудь понимает в животных. В отделе магических популяций говорят, что шкура паука — это очень мало, у них дело может затянуться, а они не имеют право что-то рассказывать, пока полностью не закончат отчет. 

Втроем они направились в парк. При свете все выглядело совсем не страшно, и Гарри даже решил, что если бы встретил огромного акромантула в такой теплый солнечный день, то вовсе не испугался бы. Атмосфера как-то не располагала.

А вот Чарли наоборот хмурился, пока шел по парку, иногда останавливаясь: то прислушивался (хотя Гарри ничего не слышал), то влезал в неухоженные заросли и что-то высматривал. Гарри предпочитал ему не мешать.

— Подозрительно тихо, да? — уточнил Драко, когда Чарли снова остановился. — В парке при мэноре в такие дни всегда поют птицы.

Чарли кивнул и указал на вершину одного дерева.

— Заброшенное гнездо, и тут много таких. Парк вообще будто вымер, сильно нарушена внутренняя экосистема. Такое бывает, если вдруг появляется новое звено в пищевой цепочке, которое никто не регулирует. Так что ваши пауки действительно возникли тут недавно, иначе бы система уже вернулась в какое-то устойчивое состояние.

По знаку Чарли они сошли с проложенной дорожки и зашагали по траве, иногда останавливаясь у большой паутины или даже крупных коконов — кажется, внутри находились животные от крыс до бродячих собак, и от этого бросало в дрожь. Чем дальше они отходили от дороги, тем хуже солнце пробивалось через переплетение веток над головой. Парк почти превращался в лес, даже идти было тяжело.

Чарли притормозил, чтобы изучить сухое умирающее дерево, и Гарри с Драко остановились немного в стороне.

— Не слишком романтично, да? — улыбнулся Гарри, оглядываясь.

— У нас бывали свидания и похуже, — тихо хмыкнул Драко, взглянув на Чарли рядом.

— Свидания?

Драко всегда выглядел прекрасно, но Гарри особенно нравилось видеть его в солнечные дни: оттенок волос словно становился теплее, кожа не казалась настолько бледной. Гарри заметил запутавшийся в челке лист в паутине и потянулся к Драко, чтобы убрать его.

Раздался треск, Чарли выругался, ветки над головой покачнулись, и сверху на Гарри упало что-то тяжелое, приземлившись на плечо и крепко вцепившись в него лапами.

Гарри повернул голову и увидел прямо перед лицом множество круглых черных глаз и, что важнее, крупные клыки. Огромный паук секунду пристально смотрел в ответ, пока Гарри не вышел из оцепенения — он дернулся, сбрасывая паука, и тот отлетел, успев зацепиться крепкой клейкой паутиной за куртку.

Драко вскрикнул, когда в него попал паук, похожий на большой мохнатый мяч, а сам паук расправил лапки и быстро побежал дальше, пока не наткнулся на Чарли. Тот сделал пару шагов назад, и паук тоже попятился. Дальше он стал двигаться все быстрее, как-то истерично и уже, похоже, не соображая. Несколько раз выпустил паутину на ноги Гарри, кинулся на Драко и на тяжелые кожаные ботинки Чарли под прицелом трех волшебных палочек. Никто не пытался первым навредить пауку, но все напряженно старались держаться от него в стороне.

Через минуту паук перевернулся на спину, снова подергал лапками и замер. Сначала все молчали, не убирая палочек, потом Чарли решительно присел на корточки.

— Понятия не имею, как проверить, жив ли он, — признался Чарли. — Но выглядит мертвым.

Он потрогал лапку паука, которая не сгибалась.

— Это он от страха, что ли? — неуверенно предположил Гарри, убирая палочку обратно в карман.

Драко до сих пор держался напряженно, но уже начал очищать паутину со своей одежды с помощью заклинаний. Получалось не слишком хорошо, паутина путалась и липла только сильнее.

— Вряд ли от страха, — ответил Чарли, а потом взял паука на руки. — Я, пожалуй, покажу это Рону, а потом вместе с ним отвезем бедного малыша в Министерство. Может, это немного поможет отделу магических популяций.

— Удачи, — кивнул Гарри, и Чарли, махнув им рукой на прощание, аппарировал из парка.

— Мне нужно выпить, — тут же заявил Драко.

Гарри оглянулся: за деревьями было не видно даже намека на дорогу и выход из парка.

— Тогда, может… ко мне?

***

Гарри поднял с пола почту — несколько толстых конвертов, пара открыток и рекламные брошюры — и кинул все в гору макулатуры на журнальном столике, даже не проверив адреса отправителей. Драко, повесив мантию в гардероб, обернулся и удивленно проследил за Гарри.

— И что это за современное искусство?

— Никак не решусь разобрать почту, — смутился Гарри и тут же перевел тему: — Пойдем на кухню?

— И как долго ты собираешь все это? — спросил Драко, проигнорировав предложение.

Гарри ощутил, что щеки запылали, и кинул взгляд в зеркало на двери гардероба — лицо покрылось красными пятнами от смущения, но еще оставалась надежда, что в полутьме Драко не заметит. Зачем ему разглядывать Гарри, в конце концов?

— Ну… С тех пор, как ты последний раз помогал мне разобрать письма?

Под пристальным взглядом Драко он почувствовал себя очень, очень неуютно.

— Хочешь сказать, эта гора здесь три года? — уточнил Драко. — И ты ни разу ее не перебрал?

— Нет, а зачем? — Гарри старался, чтобы его голос звучал увереннее, а не так, будто он оправдывался. Это было довольно сложно, учитывая, что он действительно оправдывался. — Друзья отправляют мне открытки в Нору, я все равно отмечаю все праздники там. Документы я не беру домой, они приходят на работу. Если что-то очень срочное — мне посылают упрямых злых сов, которые кусаются, пока я не прочитаю письмо.

Несколько секунд они оба молчали, и Гарри сам не понимал, почему ему так неловко от горы почты. Неужели вдруг проснулась совесть из-за всех непрочитанных открыток, криво вырезанных из картона и обсыпанных блестками и бисером? Но сейчас он хотел выпить и, набравшись смелости из-за алкоголя, поговорить с Драко об их отношениях и утреннем поцелуе, а не о старых письмах. 

Драко подошел к столику и начал молча перебирать почту, иногда медля, видимо, разглядывая даты на штампах. Вскоре он добрался до того, что искал — аккуратный тонкий конверт, который протянул Гарри. Письмо отправили из Лондона два месяца назад.

От волнения немного задрожали руки, и Гарри постарался просто ни о чем не задумываться и не накручивать себя — того, как он ошибся в реальности, уже было достаточно и без фантазий. Он распечатал конверт и пробежался взглядом по вложенному листу, перескакивая со строчки на строчку: «Привет, Гарри», «Мое прошлое письмо могло…», «Хотел бы увидеться…», «Пожалуйста, ответь, даже если не можешь со мной встретиться…», «С любовью, Драко».

Внутри все сжалось от ледяного панического страха, когда Гарри только начал осознавать весь ужас ситуации. Он мысленно оглядывался назад, вспоминая все то время, когда был уверен, что Драко вернулся в Лондон, не сообщив об этом. Два месяца письмо (и, видимо, не одно) просто валялось в его прихожей на столе. Если бы он только послушал Рона, когда тот уговаривал его связаться с Драко первым, все могло бы не обернуться таким кошмаром.

— Так ты не видел это письмо? — уточнил Драко.

— Нет, — тихо ответил Гарри, сжимая в пальцах лист и боясь поднять глаза. — Я был уверен, что ты ни разу мне не написал за три года. Ты получал открытки?

— Да. И в них ты ни разу не намекнул, что не получаешь мои поздравления, поэтому я не догадывался, что что-то не так.

— Я думал, ты больше не заинтересован во мне, — признался Гарри.

— А я думал, что ты игнорируешь меня, — сказал в ответ Драко.

Он накрыл руку Гарри ладонью, и тот сразу же перехватил ее, переплетая их пальцы. Наконец, Гарри решился поднять глаза и прямо посмотреть на Драко — чтобы встретить его нежный взгляд, который невозможно было забыть. От этого взгляда Гарри всегда становился увереннее и чувствовал себя так, будто способен на все, пока Драко так смотрит на него.

Гарри еще хотел о многом рассказать: как умолял Робардса отдать ему дело, когда только услышал о приходе Драко в аврорат, как ходил на приемы в министерство и как много думал о старых отношениях эти три года. Ни с кем другим у Гарри не складывалось, и теперь он отлично понимал, почему.

— Я до сих пор тебя люблю, — прошептал Гарри, потому что сказать об этом было важнее всего. Про остальное они поговорят потом.

— И я люблю тебя, — ответил Драко.

Гарри потянулся к нему, и Драко тоже подался вперед — их губы столкнулись в поцелуе, похожем на тот, утренний, но чем-то неуловимо отличающемся. Если тогда к неожиданному удовольствию примешивались удивление и недоверие (которое сполна оправдалось), то сейчас Гарри чувствовал только уверенность и наслаждение. Он точно знал, что Драко хочет того же, что все всерьез и по-настоящему.

Гарри подтолкнул его, зажимая между стеной и своим телом, и почувствовал руки Драко на плечах. Затем провел языком по его нижней губе, скользнул в рот, ловя хриплые вздохи. Они с Драко часто и много целовались, когда встречались, и Гарри даже привык пользоваться бальзамом зимой, чтобы губы не обветривались и не трескались. С тех пор, как Драко уехал, никого не хотелось целовать так долго и старательно, чтобы начинало саднить губы и не хватало воздуха.

Гарри держал глаза приоткрытыми, рассматривая длинные дрожащие ресницы, словно хотел каждую секунду убеждаться, что целовал именно Драко, хотя мог быть уверен в этом даже в абсолютной темноте: он слышал вздохи, чувствовал знакомые движения губ и изгибы стройного тела, к которому прижимался через слои одежды.

С трудом оторвавшись от красного рта, Гарри поцелуями спустился к шее — Драко тут же запрокинул голову, подставляя белое беззащитное горло, и Гарри неаккуратно стянул шелковый платок. Он протолкнул колено между ног Драко и притерся к его паху, настойчиво нажимая. Драко с глухим стоном выгнулся, становясь на носки, и сам двинул бедрами навстречу.

Гарри разрывался между желанием быстро и грубовато взять Драко, выпустив скопившиеся за годы эмоции, и делать все медленно и размеренно — заново изучить каждый дюйм кожи, найти все изменения и проверить старые реакции, вдумчиво насладиться всеми минутами вместе. Но Драко легко решил эту проблему, хрипло попросив:

— Быстрее, пожалуйста. Потом потрахаемся еще раз с нежностями.

Отказать Драко в такой просьбе было невозможно, и Гарри нетерпеливо стянул с него жилет, расстегнул рубашку, чтобы тут же прижаться губами сначала к выпирающим ключицам, а затем к груди. Он обвел языком стоящий сосок, не удержавшись, подул на влажную кожу и тут же накрыл горячим ртом, лаская губами и посасывая. Не отрываясь от ласк, Гарри пытался справиться с узкими брюками Драко, но замок почему-то не поддавался.

Пришлось отстраниться, а затем и вовсе упасть на колени, оказываясь лицом перед пахом Драко. Гарри накрыл ладонью и сжал через ткань член, дожидаясь судорожного вздоха сверху. Драко напряженно изогнулся, и Гарри рванул замок, наконец-то справляясь и стаскивая его брюки и трусы, в конце помогая перешагнуть через одежду. В прихожей было прохладно, но Драко, похоже, не чувствовал холода, оставшись в одной тонкой расстегнутой рубашке. Под ладонями Гарри кожа казалась разгоряченной, и он прижался губами к бледному животу, провел по нему языком, оставляя широкий влажный след.

Драко ощутимо потянул Гарри за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и с нажимом провел двумя пальцами по его припухшим губам. Гарри тут же приоткрыл рот навстречу и высунул язык. Драко толкнулся пальцами внутрь, сначала обвел ровный ряд зубов, оттянул нижнюю губу, затем, осмелев, поймал язык. Дыхание сбилось, и Гарри поднял взгляд, посмотрев на Драко снизу вверх, когда попытался вывернуть язык из тонких, но сильных пальцев. Наигравшись, Драко отпустил сам и толкнулся в рот уже глубже, и Гарри сомкнул губы, заглатывая пальцы до костяшек и начиная посасывать. Драко сделал несколько движений, почти трахая его в рот, и Гарри глухо застонал.

Драко медленно убрал руку — Гарри успел провести по пальцам языком и поцеловать кончики. От возбуждения темнело перед глазами, пришлось шире расставить колени и расстегнуть штаны, чтобы ширинка не сдавливала стояк.

— Я хочу твой член, — прошептал Драко, влажными от слюны Гарри пальцами сжимая свой сосок.

— Попроси еще раз, — Гарри запустил ладонь в трусы, не отводя от него взгляд. — Хочу снова услышать.

— А ты стал терпеливее, — отметил Драко, второй рукой лаская яркую головку перед лицом Гарри. — Хочу твой член. Трахни меня, пожалуйста.

Гарри быстро выпутался из штанов и белья, стянул через голову водолазку.

— Как думаешь, дойдем до спальни? — спросил он.

— Нет, не дойдем, — уверенно ответил Драко и тоже опустился на колени напротив Гарри.

Они снова неторопливо поцеловались: Драко положил ладонь на шею Гарри, немного сжимая пальцы, а тот опустил руки на ягодицы, разводя их в стороны. Их члены иногда соприкасались, и тогда Гарри толкался бедрами, стремясь продлить прикосновение.

Не выдержав, он резко перевернул Драко на спину, вжимая спиной в колючий ковер прихожей, а затем подтянул к себе палочку из кармана смятых штанов, чтобы призвать смазку из спальни с помощью манящих чар. Они с Драко замерли, прислушиваясь: наверху что-то хлопнуло, стукнуло, но затем в руки Гарри вылетел тюбик. Смазку Гарри использовал в основном для дрочки и иногда вместо крема для рук, и то не всегда укладывался в срок годности в одиночестве.

Он хорошо смазал член, а потом вопросительно вскинул бровь — Драко нравилась долгая подготовка, но, разумеется, не во время быстрого нетерпеливого секса.

— Я хочу твой член, а не твои пальцы, — подтвердил Драко, приглашающе разводя колени и удобнее устраиваясь под Гарри.

Придерживая Драко за бедра, он толкнулся первый раз.

Это было хорошо — безумно хорошо, и не только из-за того, как Драко горячо сжимал его внутри. Драко закрыл глаза и приоткрыл губы: он хватал ртом воздух, а затем замирал на несколько мгновений, пока не начинал тяжело шумно дышать. Светлые волосы растрепались, спутываясь на темном ковре. Драко шипел сквозь зубы, если Гарри толкался слишком сильно, заставляя его проехаться спиной по короткому жесткому ворсу. Кожа на локтях и коленях Гарри из-за этого тоже раскраснелась.

Но вскоре они поймали подходящий, удачный темп, и Драко начал тихо постанывать в такт толчкам — он редко был громким и даже приглушенные стоны издавал уже в полубессознательном от удовольствия состояния. Драко обнимал Гарри за плечи, отвечал на смазанные влажные поцелуи и смотрел расфокусированным темным взглядом.

Гарри до сих пор помнил каждую реакцию, каждый жест: как Драко вздрагивал в его руках при подступающем оргазме, как напряженно замирал, почти доходя до края. Гарри обхватил напряженный член пальцами и успел сделать всего пару движений, когда Драко до боли впился короткими ногтями в его плечо и выплеснулся на их животы. С огромным трудом Гарри заставил себя замереть и не трахать податливое расслабляющееся тело.

Он медленно вышел и потерся членом о живот Драко, размазывая сперму по коже. Драко выгнулся навстречу, а Гарри придержал его под поясницей и снова двинул бедрами, тесно прижимаясь и скользя. Еще пара таких толчков, и Гарри кончил, сильнее пачкая животы, смешав их сперму на светлой коже.

Гарри часто вспоминал секс с Драко, фантазировал о нем во время дрочки, и все равно реальность превосходила любые его ожидания, хотя, казалось, в памяти и так сохранились все мельчайшие детали. Но каждый их секс был по-своему удивительным, и это не изменилось за три года.

Драко положил ладонь на затылок Гарри и снова притянул к себе для ленивого медленного поцелуя.

— Думаешь, теперь сможем дойти до кровати? — прошептал Гарри, не отстраняясь от губ Драко.

— Ничего не обещаю. Но мы попробуем.

***

— Мерлиновы кальсоны! Черт! Я ожидал, но не думал, что увижу… Мои глаза, о, нет…

Драко сдался и бросил свои попытки закрыться одеялом с головой. Только он успел открыть глаза, как рядом с Роном в спальне появилась и Гермиона.

— Ой! Эм… Гарри, я не хотела так невежливо врываться… И нам нужно будет поговорить об этом позже… Но дело очень важное! Удобно, что Малфой здесь!

От ее бодрого голоса так и хотелось спрятать голову под подушку, но мозг тоже начинал просыпаться и обрабатывать информацию: кажется, действительно что-то срочное. Что-то, видимо, касающееся пауков. Драко издал тихий стон отчаяния: он совершенно по-другому представлял сегодняшнее утро. Ночь прошла просто великолепно, он и не думал, что спустя три года они с Гарри все еще будут идеально подходить друг другу в постели. И после этой ночи хотелось серьезно поговорить и обсудить планы на будущее, может, снова потрахаться, но точно не бежать куда-то по зову Рона и Гермионы, не успев спокойно побыть с Гарри наедине.

Впрочем, то, что Рон и Гермиона всегда появляются в самый неподходящий момент, Драко узнал очень давно, еще когда они испортили ему первый секс с Гарри, потому что Рон напился из-за ссоры с Гермионой и его срочно нужно было забрать из бара, пока не приехали авроры. Разумеется, Гермиона еще оставалась обижена — и не могла сходить сама.

— Ребят, давайте вы уйдете из нашей спальни, например, на кухню? Попросите у Кричера завтрак, а мы оденемся и спустимся обсуждать важные-важные дела, — предложил Гарри, сев на постели и слегка прикрываясь одеялом.

— У хоббитов в это время уже третий завтрак, — заявила Гермиона.

Драко и Рон удивленно на нее взглянули, и она махнула рукой:

— Ладно, мы вас ждем. Пойдем, Рон, расскажу тебе пока про хоббитов.

Они вышли, и Гарри коротко поцеловал Драко в висок, прежде чем скинуть одеяло и встать. Секунду Драко любовался на его ровную загорелую спину — неужели летал в отпуск куда-нибудь? Мог бы и в Америку тогда приехать.

Но болтать об этом тоже было некогда.

***

— Отдел регулирования магических популяций предоставил полный отчет, и мы с Роном его забрали с утра, — объявила Гермиона, когда все наконец-то сели за стол.

Среди чашек с кофе и чаем, тарелок с сэндвичами и круассанами, блюд с яичницей, фасолью и колбасками уже были разложены карты, схемы и листы с текстом, которые Драко еще не успел изучить.

— Сначала самое важное: эти пауки — не акромантулы, они вообще не являются магическими существами, — начала объяснять Гермиона, пока Драко добавлял молоко в свой чай и кофе Гарри. — Это самые обычные пауки.

— Самые обычные? Мы точно об одних пауках говорим? — переспросил Гарри.

— Самые обычные пауки, которые выросли до огромных размеров, — невозмутимо подтвердила Гермиона. — Но их тела для этого не предназначены. Тот паук, которого вы встретили вчера, умер от удушья, потому что его легкие были не способны обеспечить кислородом весь организм.

— И почему они выросли? Их кто-то специально увеличил? — Драко переложил к себе на тарелку последнюю колбаску, пока ее не забрал Рон.

— Не совсем. Кажется, повлияло сразу несколько факторов. Насколько я поняла, такие пауки обычно живут в Исландии. Оттуда вам поставляли материалы, Малфой? Наверное, несколько пауков случайно привезли с ними.

— Случайно привезли десяток пауков размеров с собаку?

— Конечно, нет. Маленькие паучки приехали в ваш парк, тут оказалось довольно тепло, а глубоко под землей обнаружились тонны магических артефактов, которые действительно захоронили там во времена Мерлина. Эта остаточная магия подействовала на них.

— Тепло? — скривился Рон.

— Для них это тепло.

— А почему все остальные животные в округе не выросли такими же? — спросил Гарри, намазывая тосты джемом для себя и Драко.

— Для местных это нормальный уровень магии, только чуть выше среднего, а вот пауки из Исландии словно попали в рай на земле. Это идеальная среда для их развития, тут они живут в разы дольше, линяют сотни раз за жизнь и не прекращают расти. Когда мы с Роном были в отпуске в Исландии, я заметила, что это просто волшебное место, но только в переносном смысле. На самом деле там очень мало волшебников и магии, на некоторых островах маги вообще не живут. Животные из таких мест очень остро реагируют на волшебство.

Ненадолго все замолчали. Драко обдумывал слова Гермионы: звучало довольно правдоподобно, насколько мог быть правдоподобным рассказ про маленьких паучков, которые выросли в огромных монстров в благоприятной среде. Драко быстро взглянул на Гарри — тот хмурился, разрезая круассан ножом для масла.

Гермиона покрутила кусочек сыра на вилке.

— И теперь переходим к тому, из-за чего мы выдернули вас из постели. Отдел регулирования магических популяций заявил, что раз это неразумные немагические существа, то пауки — не их ответственность.

— Предложили вызвать дезинфекторов, — вставил Рон.

— И тогда Робардс сказал, что именно этим и займется, — продолжила Гермиона. — Они собираются убить всех пауков, но нам дали время до завтрашнего дня, чтобы что-то с этим сделать.

Все снова замолчали, пока Драко не прервал тишину:

— А мы должны что-то делать? Эти пауки убили человека, почему бы просто не дать убить их?

— Малфой! — возмутилась Гермиона.

Гарри легко пнул его под столом.

— Знаете, никогда не думал, что… — начал Рон.

— Что согласишься с Малфоем? А я всегда знала, что рано или поздно это случится. Но нет, Рон. Мы не будем их убивать. Убийство мистера Фогги — несчастный случай. Пауки не хотели зла, они просто пытались найти еду, соответствующую их размерам. Мух бы им во всей Англии не хватило. И я думаю, мы должны отправить их обратно в Исландию, а не убивать.

— Чтобы они устроили там паукокалипсис? Знаешь, Чарли подарил мне на Рождество книгу про животных Австралии. Там, конечно, были эти мохнатые пауки, огромные, но не такие огромные, как наши, но еще там писали про кроликов, которых…

— Я поняла, Рон, ты прав, — быстро сказала Гермиона. Кажется, она до сих пор ненавидела хоть в чем-то ошибаться.

— Но отправить их домой правда хорошая идея, — поддержал Гарри. — Вернуть все так, как было. Просто сначала надо снова уменьшить их.

Он вдруг встал и взмахнул палочкой: над столом появилась полупрозрачная модель парка, словно сотканная из голубоватых блестящих нитей. Эти чары немного напоминали о Патронусах, обретающих четкую форму. Гарри снова взмахнул палочкой, и на поляну перед парком выползло несколько больших пауков.

— Если совсем кратко, то наш план: как-то привлечь пауков, выманив их из укрытий на поляну, потом всех их вместе уменьшить и отправить в Исландию в маленькой коробочке. Осталось продумать детали.

Гарри говорил уверенно, как человек, который привык выступать перед аудиторией, придумывать планы, на ходу систематизировать информацию, зная, что его слушают. Все-таки Гарри немного изменился за три года. В школе он часто терялся, когда его просили выступить перед толпой, а теперь спокойно управлял маленьким отрядом в аврорате и пользовался этим рабочим опытом сейчас.

— Я читал, — протянул Рон, взглянув на Гермиону (наверняка какие-то личные счеты, но нет, Драко совершенно не хотел знать подробности), — что пауки общаются с помощью вибраций. Стучат лапками по листу и все такое, чтобы сообщить, например, о том, где есть еда.

— Ты читал про пауков? — Гермиона вскинула бровь.

— Врага надо знать в лицо, да, Уизли? — хмыкнул Драко.

— Если бы я лично не видел заключение экспертов, я бы решил, что ты сам этих пауков сюда привез.

— Только чтобы напугать тебя.

Гермиона кашлянула, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Я думаю, с вибрацией можно попробовать работать.

— О, да! У меня даже есть план! — Рон взмахнул палочкой, и на модели парка вдруг появились маленькие магнитофоны, из которых тихо заиграла ритмичная музыка. — Это точно сработает.

Драко, Гарри и Гермиона с сомнением посмотрели на динамики, из которых вместе со звуками вылетали крошечные ноты, поднимаясь в такт мелодии и исчезая.

— Допустим… — неуверенно кивнул Гарри, и по взмаху его палочки все пауки на поляне собрались у магнитофонов. — А потом мы просто используем уменьшающее заклинание. Оно должно хорошо сработать, пауки же изначально были маленькими.

Все вчетвером они продолжили рассматривать полупрозрачных паучков.

— Мне кажется, у них начнется паника, — высказался Драко. — Мы не сможем уменьшить всех сразу, они станут разбегаться, а уже маленькие наверняка потеряются.

Драко заметил, как Гарри начал хмуриться, и продолжил быстрее:

— Но это легко решить. Можно попробовать медленно их заморозить, когда они соберутся на поляне, и не размораживать, пока не вернем в Исландию.

Взгляды Гарри и Драко встретились над пауками, которые наигранно превратились в ледышки на поляне.

— Похоже на план, — Гермиона тихо поставила пустую чашку на блюдце. — Собирайтесь, а я поищу что-нибудь о том, как общаются пауки.

— Я с тобой, — заявил Рон и встал из-за стола, чтобы пойти за Гермионой в библиотеку. — И я тут еще вспомнил второй курс! Если выложить части василиска вокруг парка, то пауки начнут сбегать в его центр, и…

Их голоса затихли в коридоре, а Драко продолжал смотреть на Гарри через стол.

— Должен предупредить тебя, — вдруг сказал Гарри, — что на заданиях в таких планах почти всегда что-то идет не так. Так что будь к этому готов.

— Буду готов, — пообещал Драко. — Особенно если ты поцелуешь меня на удачу.

***

К этому просто невозможно было подготовиться заранее! Даже после встречи с Арагогом, битвы с Волдемортом и множества опасных аврорских миссий.

Крупные пауки, покрытые инеем, лежали по всей поляне. У некоторых дергались пушистые лапки, но двинуться они не могли, хотя до сих пор тянулись в сторону колонок с музыкой. Вся поляна находилась под куполом с измененной погодой, эпицентр которой находился как раз там, где стояла Гермиона, подняв вверх палочку, вокруг которой вращалась маленькая белая вьюга. Драко слегка возмущался, заявляя, что эти резкие заморозки могут убить весь парк, но для пауков все-таки было лучше замерзать постепенно, а не от внезапного заклинания.

Вчетвером они стояли в теплой зимней одежде — до этого момента переминаясь с ноги на ногу под музыку, чтобы согреться, и вместе гадая, в какой момент можно будет закончить операцию и решить, что все пауки уже собраны. А потом этот вопрос отпал сам собой.

Гарри бы использовал эту ситуацию для иллюстрации в книге, для какой-нибудь статьи вроде: «Ты сразу поймешь, что это она, как только увидишь ее». Гарри мгновенно решил, что самый большой паук, которого он только видел в жизни, — это она, самка, породившая всех остальных пауков в парке.

В высоту она доставала Гарри до плеча, но была гораздо шире, имела восемь мохнатых лап и гипнотический взгляд. Паучиха медленно двигалась в такт музыке, но, очевидно, не замерзала, а просто с трудом передвигалась из-за размеров своего тела. Мороз на нее совершенно не действовал.

Гарри и Рон вышли немного вперед, держа палочки перед собой. Гарри видел, как Рону страшно, чертовски страшно, но он все-таки оставался на месте, прикрывая собой Гермиону. Секунду Гарри смотрел, как он сжимает палочку рукой в ярких перчатках, связанных миссис Уизли.

— Я знаю, что делать, — вдруг заявил Гарри.

Пожалуй, впервые в жизни он на практике проверил, что страх бывает полезен. Хронический панический страх, возникший задолго до третьего курса Хогвартса.

Гарри прошептал заклинание, и из палочки вырвался сноп искр, которые превратились в ролики на лапках паучихи. Она заскользила по заледеневшей тропинке и упала, перевернувшись на спину.

— Инкарцеро! — крикнул Драко, и веревки опутали все лапки.

Паучиха большими круглыми глазами уставилась на Рона и Гарри — и он снова почувствовал себя второкурсником в Запретном лесу. Рон рядом с ним все так же панически боялся пауков:

— Гарри, я тебя ненавижу! И Малфоя тоже! Всех вас, сильнее пауков! Я почти победил этот страх, а потом вы показали мне… это! Все вот это!

Гермиона опустила палочку, но теплее стало еще нескоро. За это время вчетвером они уменьшили всех пауков по очереди, складывая их затем в коробку из зоомагазина, которую должны были отправить в Исландию. Паучиха даже после уменьшения оставалась размером с кулак, и Гермиона сняла перчатку, чтобы сочувственно погладить ее по пушистой спине.

— Вы все должны купить мне выпить за это, — угрюмо буркнул Рон, со стороны разглядывая заполненную коробку, когда поляна, наконец, опустела. Тонкий слой снега на траве и ветках почти растаял. — Когда сдадим отчет Робардсу, пойдем в «Килларни».

— Я только «за», — вдруг заявил Драко и подмигнул Гарри. — Мне точно нужно выпить после такого.

Секунду Гарри удивленно смотрел на него — пока не вспомнил Панси Паркинсон.

— Точно, ребята. «Килларни» сегодня — отличная идея.

***

— Привет, радость моя. Как дела? — Драко присел рядом с аквариумом, в котором жила паучиха, чтобы посмотреть, чем она занимается.

Ее организм слишком износился за то время, что она была огромным монстром, паучиха двигалась тяжело и медленно — уже не смогла бы выжить в дикой природе снова, поэтому Драко не выдержал и решил оставить ее у себя. Вслух, правда, объяснял это надеждой, что Рон будет реже заходить в гости.

— Все отлично, — Гарри зашел в комнату и кинул на пустой журнальный столик какую-то папку. — Робардс просил передать, что раскопки почти закончены.

Драко почувствовал себя неловко. На секунду ему показалось, что паучиха склонила голову на бок, глядя на него всеми глазами.

— Я… гм, неважно, любимый. Так что они планируют делать со старыми артефактами? Закопают в другом месте, чтобы через сотню лет вырастить новую партию пауков из Исландии?

— Кое-что сдадут в музей, некоторые вещи получится уничтожить. Что-то, кажется, теперь вообще не работает. А остатки закопают, но сейчас уж постараются, чтобы информация об этом осталась не только в городских легендах, — объяснил Гарри, падая на диван.

Драко тут же пересел на его край и наклонился за быстрым поцелуем.

— Значит, скоро получится пройти проверку и продолжить строительство, — заключил он.

Драко заметил на лице Гарри беспокойство, промелькнувшее при этих словах.

— А потом?

— А потом… — протянул Драко и упал рядом с Гарри, хотя они едва помещались на узком диване вдвоем. Приходилось прижиматься друг к другу, чтобы не свалиться на пол. — Потом кто-то из нашей компании будет просто обязан остаться в Лондоне, чтобы следить за торговым центром.

Гарри придвинулся еще ближе, и Драко почувствовал его дыхание и улыбку на своих губах.

— Значит, теперь ты надолго со мной?

— Да.

— А надолго — это сколько?

Драко поцеловал уголок губ, обняв Гарри и протолкнув колено между его ног, переплетаясь с ним телами.

— Надолго — это навсегда.


End file.
